Full Ark: Through Their Eyes
by Trickster91
Summary: It's not always easy finding your place among the Ark, especially if you're a human. Even Jen can get on the others' nerve. And not in a funny way either. And what's with this Skywatch group? 7th in the Full Ark series.


**Full Ark: Through Their Eyes**

**Here is the next installment. I'm not sure if I'm super pleased with this, but some of the scenes I feel are important to the story and must be said. Also kudo points for spotting the Full House reference.**

**Summary: It's not always easy finding your place among the Ark, especially if you're a human. Even Jen can get on the others' nerve. And not in a funny way either. And what's with this Skywatch group?**

**Jen: 16**

**Time at Ark: About a year**

_A single thread in a tapestry_

_Though its color brightly shine_

_Can never see its purpose_

_In the pattern of the grand design._

_And the stone that sits on the very top_

_Of the mountain's mighty face_

_Does it think it's more important_

_Than the stones that form the base?_

_--Through Heaven's Eyes_

_&&&_

"Would you stop ogling him!" Jen was sitting at a table in the rec room. She was working on her homework that Mirage gave her until a certain mech entered the room. "Primus, you're worse than a fan girl."

"That's school girl Cliff."

The minibot leaned back in his seat. "Yeah, them too."

"So what exactly is your problem?"

"My problem?" He was at disbelief. "Out of all the mechs here that you can be giving the goo-goo eyes at, it has to be _that_ guy!?"

Jen turned to face him. "And what is wrong with Drift? Ever since he came here with the Wreckers, you were all like: 'Stay away from him. He's evil. He'll kill you in your sleep.'"

Cliffjumper crossed his arms. "I did not say the last part, but I wouldn't put it past him."

"So why won't you tell me why you think he can't be trusted?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I…it isn't my place to say. Nothing you should know about."

Jen gave a small smirk. "Well, if it's not that important then I have nothing to worry about. And that means you should drop the topic."

He was getting frustrated now. "I never said I shouldn't worry about it! I don't trust him! As a matter of fact, a lot of 'bots are still uneasy with him!"

"Is it because he uses swords instead of guns?"

"What? No! It's nothing like that!"

Jen pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look. If Optimus Prime is cool with Drift being here, then it's fine with me.

Cliffjumper made a noise of frustration. "Are you jealous?"

The red warrior sharply looked at her. "What?"

"You're jealous aren't you?"

"No!"

Jen smiled and got up. "Aw! That is so sweet of you! I never had anyone be jealous over me before."

"What! I'm not jealous at that traitor! I-" He stumbled back, promptly falling out of his chair to avoid the girls hug. The commotion caused a few mechs in the room to look up at them. "You femmes are all the same!"

Jen giggled at the minibot's retreating form. She then went back to her work. "Finally some peace and quiet."

&&&

"I just have an uneasy feeling about this group the humans are forming." Red Alert stated to Bumblebee. The two were on monitor duty.

"Can you really blame them?" Said Bumblebee. "We brought our war to Earth causing mass mayhem and created another war. The humans do have every right to defend themselves."

"Skywatch is going to be bad news for both Autobots and Decepticons."

"Nothing is set in stone yet." The yellow scout stated. "Maybe when the Skywatch group does come into light, maybe they'll help us defeat the Decepticons."

Red Alert looked back at the monitors. "I doubt it." Just then they heard a crash of lightning. No surprise there, since it was raining like the dickens outside.

The security director gave a sigh. "In three…"

"Two…"

"One…" He points at the door as it opened, and a human skidded to a halt.

She looked at the monitors. "Just the storm right?"

"Yes."

"No air raids, correct?"

"My early alarm systems would have gone off." Red Alert stated.

"Are you absolutely _sure_?" Jen asked.

He stared down at her. "Are you implying that I don't do my job sufficiently?"

"Red! Calm down! She didn't mean anything by it." Bumblebee said. He was well aware of Jen's issue.

Jen put her hands up in a placating gesture. "No! I was just making sure, that's all." There was another boom of thunder. The look Red gave dared her to say something. "I'm…I'm going to chill with Wheeljack." She then ran out.

He turned his attention back on Bumblebee. "What were we talking about again?"

"You're horrible." Was the response from the minibot.

"And Ratchet is such a saint." was the sarcastic reply. "We're even."

"She was just asking a question."

"And I gave her an answer. There was no need of her to question my skills."

The Volkswagen smiled. "And here I thought you'd relate to her."

That caught the Lamborghini off guard. "How would I relate to a human? Let alone _that_one?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "Well, I thought you'd understand her paranoia."

"I am just getting tired of it. Every time is storms out and there's thunder, she always runs in here. It gets annoying."

"It's not like it storms all the time Red."

"It's **annoying**!" He emphasized the word to try to get his point across.

"The rest of us adapted to her odd behaviors just like we got use to Wheeljack's explosions, your own paranoia, and a lot other things."

"You forgot to mention Saint Ratchet's temper." Red Alert blandly put in.

Bumblebee laughed. "That too. Right after an angry femme, Saint Ratchet's temper is second to none.

&&&

"Lazorbeak, report." Lazorbeak, after a trip of spying, returned back to Soundwave.

"And what news does Lazorbeak have for us?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave relayed the news. "The humans are revolting. Operation: Skywatch."

"Nothing we can't handle." Said Starscream. "Human technology is inferior to ours. What is there to worry about?"

Megatron tapped into the computer. "Was Lazorbeak able to get anymore information?"

"Negative." Was the monotone answer.

"Strange."

Starscream scoffed. "What is the problem oh mighty lord Megatron?"

"It's normally easy to infiltrate the Earth's computer program, but the information on this Skywatch group is vague, too vague for my liking."

"Well, this Skywatch group is just barely forming. Maybe they just didn't put in all the information yet." Skywarp added.

"You've been hanging around that fool Starscream too much."

The second in command clenched his fist. "I'm right here you know!"

Megatron continued as though he didn't hear. "In order to form something, you need all the information, all the equipment, and followers you can get. You can't just start something right off the bat without support, without the tools you need." He turned back to face the computer, confused. "Something is preventing us from hacking into their system."

"Maybe they're using some of our Cybertronian technology." Frenzy offered.

"That's impossible." Starscream said. "How could an inferior race get their filthy hands on our technology?"

Megatron rubbed his chin plate. "Unless the humans have been hiding some kind of advance technology, or someone, for years. Keeping it incognito from the world. There's no way to be sure." He turned back to face his men. "On a different note, do we have any more information on our little human _friend_?"

"The Autobots are protecting her as though she was the Matrix of Leadership herself." Starscream spat. "I don't see why we should bother. Just another stupid human is all it is."

Megatron shook his head. "Starscream, Starscream, Starscream. The Autobots are suckers for humans. They will most likely tell her things. Things that we can use against them. Plus humans are fragile creatures. There are ways to make them talk. I want to know why they took in a human. She might have something, useful."

"So we're going to kidnap her?" Astrotrain asked.

"Eventually." The leader said.

"And let's say she doesn't talk. What will you do then?" Starscream asked.

Megatron gave a wicked smile. "Then we'll throw her in the batch with the others, and send her back to the Autobots to get the information we need. But that's not a priority right now." He went serious again. "We have other things to concern about more than a measly human. So we'll just let the Autobots give her the information we need."

&&&

"Please!"

"No."

"Why not?" Jen whined.

"The meeting is for officers only." Prowl stated. "Just because you are my ward doesn't mean you'll get special privileges."

She gave a huff. "It's my planet. I should have the right to know what's going on."

"If any information concerns you, then I will let you know about it. Speaking of your planet; according to your country, you're still a minor."

Crap. She hated it when he used her words against her. "It's not fair. You guys don't tell me anything."

The SIC gave her a stern look. "You are acting immature for your age." He put a hand up for silence before she could make any outbursts. "You are arguing with a superior officer. I am giving you this warning. I can and will throw you in the brig for an account of insubordination should this conversation continue." He crossed his arms. "The choice is yours."

Jen gave him eye contact for a few more seconds before hanging her head and started heading towards the door. "Oh and Jenifer?" She glumly looked up at him. "If you ask Jazz again about the meeting, there **will** be punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." With that she left his office. Jen took it that Prowl was still upset with her about the time when she asked Jazz what was going on. The look Jazz gave her made her instantly regret asking. It was one thing to get Prowl peeved, but when one finds out that Jazz is not really happy with a person, then you _knew_ that you really did something wrong.

Noshe gave a yip when Jen came out. When he came over, Jen gave him a rub on his head. Jazz was a real easy-going guy. It had to take a lot for a person to get him mad. Not that he was mad at her. He _did_ berate her, in an interesting way. If one would have overheard, it would have sounded like a casual chat. But if one would really listen, then they would have noted the tone he was using. The tone was a noticeable warning. It scared Jen, but Jazz did get the message across that what she did was rude and disrespectful. Not to mention that if she asked again, then Jazz wouldn't take it lightly the next time. Now Jazz didn't say that, but from his tone, Jen knew.

After that, Jen really felt ashamed of her self, and was now a little hesitant to approach the saboteur. Jen sighed a bit. She wasn't completely avoiding him. Jazz was a lot busier than the norm. She figured that she would give him a little bit of a wide berth.

Her wrist watch beeped. Noshe gave her a funny look when she groaned. "I'm not good with mechanics Noshe. This is way out of my zone." Still, she shouldn't keep Perceptor waiting. Wheeljack and Ratchet would be able to give her aid as well.

&&&

"I say, you did a very fine job on it." Perceptor looked over the work Jen just did. She was working on a cylinder type device that held many wires and gears on it. Her job was to repair it. It wasn't easy for her though. Jen had a hard time grasping the work. Within two months, she only managed to get through a fourth of Cybertronian anatomy.

Ratchet came over to look over her work also. "Yes, but at the pace you worked on it, should it have been a mech in critical condition, he would be offline by now."

Jen blushed. She did find Cybertronian anatomy interesting. It was just the mechanics that were hard.

"I knew humans were useless," Oh great. Now Twin Twist was joining the conversation from the med berth he was sitting on. "But this one really takes the cake."

Ratchet turned on him. "Do you want that arm fixed or not?"

"Face it Percy. I'm not machine savvy." Jan said. "I'm not into mechanics. I'm an artsy, into history and some science type of gal to name a few."

"Don't think of us as machines." Wheeljack put in. "Yes we are not organic, but if it helps you any, put biology into it. We do have some things in common. There are things that Cybertronians and humans do share."

"Ew!" Ratchet grabbed a nearby tool and threw it at the arm-less Wrecker.

"We both have a spark." Wheeljack continued. "Granted, they are made out of different components, but the jobs they hold are pretty much the same."

Perceptor rubbed his chin. "And if I remember correctly, isn't there a human saying that goes: A flower blooms when it's ready?"

Jen gave a small smile at the attempt to make her feel better. "Well then, this flower is taking forever to bloom."

"You Jen must be a baby tree then." Swoop said. He was in robot mode. A mode Jen rarely saw. First Aid was working with the dinobot. Swoop was interested in becoming a medic. He was doing a much better job catching on than she did. "Baby trees take time in growing into big strong trees! Big, strong, and proud like dinobots!"

Perceptor put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Never-the-less these things take time. I'd rather you learn slowly and correctly than fast and messy."

Wheeljack bent down to give Jen a better look. "Rememeber that one time one of my experiments exploded and I got glass shards inside my inner arm workings? You took them out easily without damaging me."

"That's different."

"I don't think so." The engineer put in. "It spared Ratchet from taking apart my arm and repairing it."

Jen sighed. "I'm just fine with situations like that. It's just connecting wires and trying not to kill a guy in the process that I suck at."

"And you think that is not helpful?' Ratchet went back to repairing Twin Twist's arm. "Small shards could really damage a mech and possibly kill them. Not to mention that I have to be extremely careful when removing them. It's not as risky when you remove them."

"Well that's comforting to know."

"It should be." The CMO whacked the Wrecker on his head when he started cringing away. "Stop being a big sparkling! You're a Wrecker for Primus sake! Getting an arm torn off should be like a vacation for you!"

"Why?" Jen asked. "Being a Wrecker sounds interesting."

Wheeljack did a face palm. "Primus help you had any of the minibots been here to hear you say that."

Twin Twist allowed himself a laugh. "You're funny human. Completely stupid, but funny."

"Hey!"

Still he continued. "Sure, being a Wrecker is interesting, but dangerous. For all we're aware of, our first day could be our last. You wouldn't even last half a day as a Wrecker little human." He smiled. "We're a rough and tough group of mechs. Nobody without a death wish messes with us."

"That didn't stop the Twins." Ratchet grumbled.

"They could be a great asset to us." He added.

"Thank Primus they have more sense that that." The CMO countered. He then turned to Jen. "The Wreckers are all brawn and no brain."

"Hey!"

Ratchet points to the offending mech. "He's living proof of that."

Jen laughed until she heard another voice. "Insulting my men Ratchet?" It was Springer. "That's typical of you."

The medic put his hands on his waist. "Just stating the obvious Springer. I see it as it is. To what honor do I have you here for anyway?"

"There has been a little trouble with the scouting team." He reported. "Some of the Decepticreeps decided to give us a little surprise party."

"Is everyone okay?"

The triplechanger barely gave Jen a glance before turning his attention back on Ratchet. "It was easily taken care of, just a few small wounds. They'll be here shortly." He then left.

"Why doesn't anybody come in here for good news for once?" Ratchet sighed. "What else is new? Jen!"

"Yes sir?"

"You wanted to learn more Cybertronian anatomy, well now you got it. You're helping Swoop, Wheeljack, Perceptor and I with some of the injuries."

"W-What?" She was getting nervous now. "B-But…"

"No buts." The CMO chided. "You need the experience. This might be a better learning strategy for you."

Perceptor picked her up and set her on a shelf that was above the med-bay berths. "Don't fret. I will be there to assist you. Just pick somebody when they come in, and I'll be with you shortly."

A few seconds after he said that, the scouting party came in. Hot Rod, Jazz, Huffer, Sunstreaker, and Blurr. Jen gave a quick scan over their injuries; they were pretty mild. Looking to see who had the least damage, Jen realized it was Sunstreaker. She didn't want to make things more difficult by picking a mech who had worst injuries. That'd be Jazz in this case, and Jen at the moment didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"What do you think you're doing squishy?" The golden warrior eyed the human warily as she approached him.

"I'm going to take care of that injury. Don't worry; Percy is going to help me."

"I don't think so." With his hand he scooted her away. "I don't want someone who constantly sheds their skin anywhere near my injury. I don't want that disgusting stuff in my wiring."

Jen pouted. "Oh come on. I washed my hands. Plus, I have clothes on."

"That still doesn't stop it."

"Some brother you are."

Sunstreaker crossed his arms. "Tough love sister. Sideswipe goes through the same thing."

Jen grumbled something about an 'over grown dandelion' before moving on to the next mech, which happened to be Hot Rod. He was being a total prima donna, so she moved onto Blurr. Now Blurr had nothing against the human, but he really didn't take any comfort for the fact that a small human would be working on his open cavity. Not to mention he was real fidgety too. Jen was going to help Huffer, but he started having a panic attack, and saying stuff like 'She's gonna kill me' or 'She's going to give birth to multiple organics in me!' Apparently the squirrel incident was still fresh in his mind.

All that was left was Jazz. One half of Jen was dreading, and the other half was hoping he'll allow her to work on him. Jen inhaled a breath. She reminded herself that she's a big girl and that Jazz was cool. She has to face him eventually.

"Hey Jazz."

The saboteur turned his head and gave her his signature smile. "Hey Jenny girl. Long time, no talk yeah?" Jen could clearly see that a part of his left shoulder needed working on, as well as a part of his chest area, or chassis as she remembered the proper term, and one of his helm horns could use some TLC as well.

Jen scratched the back of her head. "Um… yeah." Did he already forget? Or did he just dismiss the whole situation? "You have nothing against me fixing you, do you?'

"By yourself?" He seemed to of cocked a brow ridge.

"No, Perceptor is helping me. Is that alright?"

"Sure it is! It'd be nice not having Hatchet fixing me up fer once."

Just then Ratchet and Perceptor came over. The medic stopped over them, and gave the girl a look. Jen knew that look. Naturally it was Ratchet that would attend the mechs that had the worst damage first. Frankly, Jen didn't have enough experience or knowledge to attend to those damages.

"Nobody else would let me work on them." Jen said.

"Jen, what is the first rule I have?"

"Idiots are unfortunately welcomed, though are not subjected to tender care."

Jazz had to smile at that as Ratchet rubbed his nose. "The other first rule. And I never said the second part of that one, though it is true."

"No body tells you what to do." Jen confirmed.

"That's right. And as a fellow worker here, when you pick a mech to work on, ignore them when they want you to not work on them." He looked at Jazz. "I'd like for him to be done sooner."

"Hey Ratchet, it's alright." Jazz said. "This is nothin' compared to other injuries I've gotten. I'm in no rush anyway."

"Suit yourself." Ratchet then turned back to Jen. "Who was the first mech you approached?"

Behind Ratchet, Jen saw Sunstreaker making cutting motions with his hands. She pointed at the golden warrior.

Ratchet nodded and headed towards Sunstreaker, who he was obviously going to work on first. The twin threw her the finger when she said "Tough love bro."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jazz's hands repeating the gesture to Sunstreaker. Only Jazz could make that gesture look so cool and natural.

"Alright Jenifer." Perceptor had a bunch of tools in hand. "Let's get started!"

&&&

Jazz was getting impatient. He was never the type of guy to stay put for a long time. If it was just Perceptor working on him, then he would have been done a long time ago. But since the microscope was trying to teach Jen, Jazz had no such luck.

Jen was catching on, albeit very slowly. She practically fixed Jazz's left horn with little no help from Perceptor. Not that is was badly damaged in the first place. His self repair could have easily fixed it, but he had to smile at her happy face.

Just as they finished his shoulder, Ratchet came over to check on their progress. "Not bad." He said. "But you better let me take over."

"But Perceptor said I'm doing well."

"I know, but Prime would like to speak with him as soon as possible." Ratchet then frowned. "Plus I'm getting tired of looking at his smug face."

"Gosh Ratch," Jazz smirked. "I never knew ya were attracted to my looks…ow!" He rubbed his newly dented horn.

"Hey!" Jen exclaimed. "I worked hard on that horn! All my efforts for nothing. Nothing!"

The medic gave her a small sad smile and bent down to her eye level. "I am sorry, you are doing well, but welcome to my world, where all your efforts are for nothing." He straightened up. "Cause idiots like him," He pointed to Jazz. "Always wind up getting hurt in the same spot you fix them. It's a hard lesson in life, but it must be learned."

Perceptor patted the young teen on her head. "There will be plenty more opportunities to fix up mechs."

With a tired defeated look, Jen slumped to the door, but not before perking up a bit and faced Jazz. "Oh Jazz, I forgot to tell you something. Moonracer didn't get the chance to tell you, so she asked me to tell you that that one night in Iacon was great."

Jen had to giggle at the priceless look on Jazz's face as Ratchet snickered and even Perceptor was hiding a smile. She then darted out of the med-bay.

&&&

Lieutenant Spike Witwicky did not like this at all. Alien robots that are half the height of the Statue of Liberty could not be trusted period. Because of them, there was a civil war among humans now. Besides these facts, his father still wants to talk to their leaders. Or at least, this certain group of robotic organisms.

At least his father was smart enough to bring a small squadron of soldiers. You can never be too safe.

He still couldn't figure out how this meeting all got organized. Spike had a hard time figuring how a robot could sneak around, let alone being able to communicate to the General. That must've taken real finesse. Spike was well aware that these robots could transform themselves into everyday vehicles, but could something that big and bulky be able to get around silently as his Special Operations team? God only knows, and he seemed to of left.

At the entrance, the great big doors opened and were greeted by a few of these robots.

"General Witwicky." The tallest one greeted.

After the formalities, they entered the base. His father would have a chat with them, and that'll leave Spike to snoop around when he got the chance.

The general ordered then to stay in one area as he left to go have a private conversation.

Spike looked around, trying to find the opportunity to sneak away. They were being watched by a few robots. A lot of them looked wary, and some looked…nervous? Why would a bunch of aliens that could easily step on humans be nervous? Something was up, Spike thought.

"Hey Roger." Spike whispered to the comrade next to him. "Cover for me. I'm going in."

"You got it." The soldier whispered.

Roger and the rest of the squadron made some loud remarks about the base they were currently in.

"I've seen garbage dumps that were better than this." Was one of them.

With the attention on them, Spike quickly darted away to the nearest corridor. Was everything huge here? At a fast pace he managed to go through some more hallways, being mindful of dodging any surveillance cameras. He was doing fine until he heard footsteps coming his way. Anxiously, Spike looked around and found a door. He said a quick prayer for not being robots in there, and ran for it.

With a swish, the door opened and quickly closed as soon as Spike stumbled in. With an ear against the door, he listened as the footfalls passed. Spike turned around to have himself facing a not so friendly face. To Spike, it looked like a mechanical animal that was taller than him.

The animal being growled. "What's wrong Noshe?" Spike looked pass the tall ears to see a girl. Her back was to him as she was organizing something on a shelf. She gave a gasp when she turned around. "Who are you!? You're not supposed to be here!"

She reached for the nearest object, which what looked like some kind of data pad, and threw it at Spike. "Get out!" Spike was fortunate she didn't have a lot of strength in her throw.

"Hey wait!" Spike called out. He started to run towards her, but the metal animal thing used its head to knock him on the ground. The thing then pinned him down and started snarling.

With his free hand, Spike managed to punch its eye. It shattered causing some of the shards to embed into Spike's hand. The animal yelped, instantly leaping away, shaking its head.

That was all Spike needed. He jumped up and ran towards the girl who was climbing some crates and into a ventilation shaft. Spike followed, and couldn't believe that he was able to stand in the vents. "Wait!" He ran after her. After a few feet she removed another grate and jumped down.

Spike also jumped down, and found himself sliding down a metal chute. After a few seconds he saw a light at the end and shot out of the chute, and sprawled on the hard floor.

"Ow." He rubbed his head. "Son of a-" Spike froze when he realized he was at a foot of a giant robot. With grey hues and door wings sticking out of its back, it was holding the girl like a frighten little boy with a teddy bear in his arms. What was surprising him was that the girl looked completely comfortable in his grasp.

"You! Let her go you metal monster!" The grey robot seemed to of flinch.

"Hey!" The girl had an angry look to her. "Don't you dare call Blue a monster! He's the sweetest guy I know you low life! You're the one that's proving to be a monster!"

Spike had to sputter at that. "M-me? A monster? I'm not the one that's holding you prisoner!"

"Jen's no prisoner." Blue finally spoke. "She's my friend, and my friends aren't prisoners."

"Your friend?" Spike was at a disbelief. "Can you please come down here for a moment? I want to talk to you."

Both robot and girl looked at each other before Blue reluctantly sat her down. Spike gently grabbed her by the arm. "Do you mind if I talk to you in private?" He spotted another door and went to it.

"No wait!" Bluestreak called out to them. "Don't go in there that's-" Too late. They were already in. The gunner gave a sigh.

"That's Cliffjumper's room."

&&&

"Let me get this straight; you're not being kept prisoner?" Spike asked.

The girl crossed her arms. "Not even close."

The lieutenant rubbed his nose. "Jen? Right?"

"Yes? And who are you?"

He held out his hand. "Lieutenant Spike Witwicky the low life."

"Oh." A little blush came over Jen's face. "I'm sorry, but you were wrong about calling Blue a monster."

"My apologies. Now, then, if you're not a prisoner, then what is a human such as yourself doing here?"

She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it. "That's confidential."

Spike cocked a brow. "What exactly do you do here?"

"I work here."

"What kind of work?"

Jen frowned. "The kind that doesn't concern you."

Spike rubbed his forehead. "Look. As a fellow human I am concern. You and I both know there is a war going on. Well, actually two, but that's beside the point. What I'm getting at is, when the war is over, what will happen to you?"

"What do you mean? They'll still be my friends."

"Do you help them with any fighting?"

She shuffled her feet. "I never held a weapon in my life. So no."

Spike set a hand on her shoulder. "This is a military base, I can tell. When the war is over, they have no use for you. You're job, whatever it is, is done. They'll probably leave this planet and never come back."

Jen, Spike noticed, has gone visual upset. "That's not true! You don't know them!"

"Listen, I work in the military. I know what it's like. There is a difference between military, and being part of the war effort. Military guys have no room for those who aren't soldiers. Among these robot soldiers, you're probably just dead-weight."

Tears started coming out of her eyes. "Hey now. No need to be upset. These 'friends' of yours, how do you know that they can be fully trusted? I'm trying to help you here! Come back with us. We can use you. You'll be better off with us. These guys are most likely humoring you by making you think you're useful to them."

By now Jen's head was slightly bent down. She was using her hands trying to get rid of the tears with no effort.

"You know, I really don't like having strange people in my room." Spike whirled around to see a red robot standing behind him. "And I really hate seeing my friend cry."

Spike moved in front of the girl when the robot cracked his knuckles. The red warrior gave a small sadistic smile. "Oh, she's not the one you should be worrying about."

With a mighty step, the robot managed to put himself between Jen and Spike. Spike gulped, gave a nervous laugh, and then took that as his cue to leave.

&&&

"I expected better from you." Sparkplug Witwicky was speaking to his son. They and the troops had long since return to their headquarters. "What just happened was an absolute embarrassment."

"Hey! I didn't expect to find a girl there! Excuse me for trying to be a Good Samaritan." Spike crossed his arms; his bandaged left hand still throbbed from his cuts.

Sparkplug gave a dry laugh. "Good Samaritan? This is war! The whole point was me trying to get some insight from their leader, and you trying to dig around for information we can use. I heard some of them say that they were surprised that that 'Jumper guy didn't knock you into next week!"

Spike sighed. "Dad, what if they brainwashed that girl? She said they are her friends, but for all I know, that could be a cover up, or maybe Stockholm syndrome."

"Right now son, we don't have the right equipment for anything. You said the girl appeared in good health, right?"

"Yeah, but I know I wouldn't have remain in good health if I stayed in that room any longer. Jeez that guy was scary."

Sparkplug slapped Spike on the back. "Well, might as well attempt to get Skywatch operational. Lord knows we're going to need it."

&&&

The Ark was unusually quiet, after that incident. Well, it was quiet as long as you didn't count Red Alert spazzing out on how that soldier Spike could sneak past his cameras. For once Jen actually agreed with the security director.

Jen couldn't help but think that part of this was her fault. She stayed in her room as Prowl said when the soldiers got here. Everything was going well until that Spike guy came in.

Jen mentally punched herself. She wasn't thinking. She should have used her comm. link or Samsung. Thank God for Bluestreak and Cliffjumper.

She reached for one of her sketch books by her bed and turned to a page with Noshe on it. Poor Noshe. He was still in the med-bay getting his eye fixed up. The last she heard, Ratchet had to put the turbo-fox under in order to install the new optic without getting his fingers bitten off.

There was knock on her door. "Come in." The door swished opened, and a figure managed to squeeze his way in and knelt down by her. "Hello Blaster." Was the glum reply.

"You feeling alright?" The boom box asked.

Jen looked up to his gentle gaze. There was no point in lying. "No." She sniffed. "I feel horrible."

"It's alright."

"No it's not!" Jen started to cry. "Half of what he said was true. And I feel awful for even thinking about doubting you guys."

"You know we would never betray you girl." Blaster smiled. "You're like a part of our dysfunctional family."

Jen laughed a little bit at that. "But he's right though. This is a military base, and I don't fight."

"Perceptor doesn't fight either. Ratchet doesn't even like to pick up a gun, and heck!" Blaster gave a short laugh. "I don't like fighting either. A lot of us hate this war. I wasn't originally a fighter in the war you know."

"You weren't?"

He gave a smile. "No girl. Before I was a communications officer, I was known as the Voice."

Jen was confused. "What's the Voice?"

"I had my own radio station, and every orn, I would come live as a moral speaker. I help gave the Autobots reason to keep fighting and never give up. That we should keep fighting for what we believe in. That no matter what the 'cons did to us, we will never lose our spirit. They may break our bodies, but they will never break our sparks, as long as we stayed united."

Jen used her sleeve to wipe away some tears. "It's more than what I ever done for you guys."

"Oh contrar." He shook a finger at her. "You helped us more than you think."

"How?"

"This war has been going on for so long that we all but forgot what reason we're fighting for. Then you came into our lives and rekindled that spark that was nearly out." He gave a sad smile. "You help reminded us what the Autobots stand for. You are our unofficial mascot. To us you represent all those other people in this world and in other galaxies who need our help."

Jen lunged herself at him and hugged as much of his neck as she could.

"Do ya remember that time you were here for a week already, and there was a small battle?"

"Yes."

Blaster chuckled. "Man, when those mechs came into the med-bay with those small injuries, you went ballistic! You were so worried about them and were all upset. I believe you scared them more than the Hatchet ever did!"

Jen started getting red in the face. "That was how long ago Blaster?"

"I'm just saying. Let me tell you, that after that escapade, we were just a little more careful when we go out to fight us some 'cons. Just thought you might like to know that."

"Thank you Blaster." Jen smiled. "I really needed that."

"It was my pleasure." He got up and left.

Jen just had a one of a kind experience with the Voice.

&&&

"It's just not fair for 'er Prime. She's already cooped up enough as it is."

Optimus sighed. "I know it's not fair for her Jazz, but after what happened, I just don't trust them."

Optimus hoped that speaking with the general would make the humans realize they were really good. He was truly spark-broken to find that it was only a set up.

Prowl wasn't a big fan of the idea either, but he knew it was for the best that his ward not go outside until further notice. It was for Jenifer's protection.

He was also concerned about Noshe as well. As a turbo-fox he needed room to run around. Then again, the tactician could ask Blurr to take Noshe out on exercises. Even though Noshe was significantly faster than the blue mech, Blurr would be able to keep up with him better than any of the other 'bots on base.

"Optimus," The Prime turned to face his SIC. "With the humans knowing where we are, I suggest that we should move, or at least to somehow hide our location."

Optimus rubbed his chin plate. "You do provide a very good point."

"I bet Hound could make something." Jazz said. The green scout is a pro when it came to holograms.

"With a hologram that big, it would take time to make one." Optimus stated. "Prowl, have Hound make one that's big enough to cover Mt. Helen. The sooner he starts, the sooner it'll be up."

"Yes sir." The SIC said. "Though if I may say sir, should the situation worsen, which I calculated to a 75.6% chance, it'll only be a matter of time before the humans figure it all out."

The Prime looked at his two sub commanders. "It is a temporary precaution. At the moment there are no extra ships available. And I believe Springer has no intentions of lending us his."

&&&

Cliffjumper was walking around in the corridors, before stopping in front of Prowl's room. He tried looking everywhere for his friend. The rec room, the med-bay, the Twins' room, the dinobots cave, and even that slagger Mirage's room. This was the last place the minibot could think of.

Prowl was busy working overtime in his office, so most likely wouldn't go back to his room till early morning. That still didn't put Cliffjumper at ease. This was still Prowl's room, but he really wanted to talk to Jen.

Moving one foot forward, the door automatically swished open. Up ahead was Jen. She was sitting on the room's only window sill just gazing out at the outside world. The newly repaired Noshe was just snoozing on Prowl's berth.

At the sound of him coming in, the turbo-fox perked his ears up and gave a small growl. Not taking any notice, Cliffjumper walked up to the window and gently tugged on Jen's jean leg to get her attention.

With a tiny startled jump, Jen looked at the minibot. "Oh Cliffjumper! What are you doing here? This is Prowl's room."

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Cliffjumper stated.

"This is the only room with an outside view." She shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder if Prowl really appreciates the scenery he has here."

Jen looked back out again. Cliffjumper noticed that the setting sun's rays made a soft calming glow within the room. With Jen on the window, it made it look like the rays were emitting from her.

"Jen…" He started softly. "What I really came in here for is to talk to you of what happened yesterday."

"Cliff, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine."

"But I'm not." He seated himself on a chair. "When that human was talking to you, I wish I would have stepped in sooner."

"Cliffjumper," Jen appeared tired. "I don't blame you for anything. I already had this talk with Blaster." There was a semi long pause. "But Spike was right about one thing. I'm not a soldier. Never have been, and I will probably never be one."

"But that doesn't make you any less of a fighter!" The minibot shot up. "It takes a fighter to last this long in this pit-hole of a war!" He was getting irritated now. "You say you already had this talk with Blaster, but I don't think you were really hearing him!"

"I-"

"I'm not done yet! Just because you're not a soldier doesn't make you any less of a friend! You're the one that doesn't mind listening to my rants, talking to Bluestreak for Primus knows how long, and right next to 'Bee, you're probably the most kind-hearted person there is." He huffed. "I say you're too kind for your own good, other than being incredibly naïve and oblivious."

"Hey now!" Jen stood up. "How rude!" Sure, she'll admit she is a bit on the naïve side, and can be oblivious, but she wasn't _that_ bad.

Cliffjumper smirked and approached her. "Not to mention you're really short."

"Look whose talking chibibot!" Silence came from the minibot. For a moment Jen feared she might have hurt his feelings. "Are you alright? I didn't mean it in a mean way."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I'm short. It does kinda impair me from being an asset."

"That's not true!" Jen objected. "Other than running into battle like an angry gorilla, you're an excellent shot! Not to mention you're extremely loyal to the Autobots and your friends." She took a breath. "Being a minibot doesn't make you more useless. There are things that you can do easily that others can't…" Realization suddenly dawned on her. "I hate you."

Cliffjumper gave a cheesy 'ha-ha I tricked you' smile. He went to help his friend down when she motioned.

"I get it." Jen said. "You have a deranged way of proving your point."

"It worked didn't it?"

"I still hate you." She said again, though not really meaning it.

"Aww. Allow me to change your mind." He started going after her, hands up.

Jen's eyes widen. What are you-no! No, go away!" Her smile soon turned into a laugh as her warrior friend started tickling her.

Keeping Jen within his reach, Cliffjumper applied the right amount of pressure to some of her muscle areas, making the teen laugh. He was getting areas that Jen had no idea she was ticklish in.

"If you two are done, I'd like to get some rest if you don't mind." They both turned around to see Prowl. "Or am I intruding on something?"

Cliffjumper gave a snerk. "Wow Prowl. Did you just attempt to crack a joke?"

"Not every joke is dirty Cliffjumper." Jen bluntly stated, only to have herself gently pushed down by the minibot.

"I didn't know you were having a party in here." Sideswipe poked his head in. "Why weren't we invited?"

"Alright, we're going!" Cliffjumper said to the look that Prowl gave them. "C'mon Jen."

Prowl then turned to Noshe, who was giving him a bland look. "You too." Noshe gave no sign of moving. "Get off my berth." The SIC pointed to the floor.

The fox ever so slowly stood up and gave a few long stretches, much to the tactician's annoyance. He then hopped off the berth and padded his way out.

Outside the hallway, Cliffjumper and Jen were being followed by Sideswipe.

"Could you teach me how to fight?" Jen asked them.

"Why would you want to learn to fight?" The minibot questioned.

"Just for self defense." She stated. "I can't always depend on kicking guys in the balls."

"I guess I could." Cliffjumper said.

"You can count me in too lil' sis." Sideswipe enthusiastically pointed to himself. "Besides, someone has to make sure this minibot doesn't do something stupid."

"Very funny." Cliffjumper then looked at Jen. "Now about that 'angry gorilla' comment…"

Jen had to laugh. It felt good to know that you had friends you can count on. No matter how different they are, in their eyes, she was one of them.

_So how do you judge what a man is worth_

_By what he builds or buys?_

_You can never see with your eyes on earth_

_Look through heaven's eyes_

_Look at your life_

_Look at your life_

_Look at your life through heaven's eyes!_

_--Through Heaven's Eyes._

**I hope you guys were okay with this. There will be one more story to wrap up the season for Full Ark. The "second season" will be in normal chapter format. I probably should have put this all under one story, but no harm no foul, right? **

**So who saw the Full House reference? **


End file.
